


Everything Hurts

by Maskwa



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Attempted Rape, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, David (The Last of Us) - Freeform, Depression, Ellie (The Last of Us) - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Joel (The Last of Us) - Freeform, Non-Graphic Rape, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, The Last of Us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: “What’s the point if all this?” Ellie had tears rolling down her cheeks, “What’s the point of trying to survive if were just gonna die sooner or later?”Joel put his hands on his hips. “That’s enough Ellie-““No!” Ellie wiped her eyes roughly. “I’m sick of it Joel! I’m sick of running, not belonging anywhere.”“Ellie!” Joel put his hands on her shoulders, “Your strong, no one else could do this but you. You’ve been through hell I know it kiddo, I’ve seen it. What’s the stupid thing you got from your shitty comics?” He stared into her green eyes, “We just gotta endure and survive.”NOT FINISHED!!





	Everything Hurts

“You just don’t give up,” David had kicked her in the stomach. “do you kid?”

Ellie groaned in her side, she could hear David chuckling and continuing to speak but her ears were ringing too loud for her to hear anything. 

She had to get back to Joel, she had too. He was probably still shivering in the basement of that stupid cold house they camped in. 

Ellie cursed under her breath at herself, if only she was faster reloading her gun at Salt Lake City... Joel never would’ve fell all those floors. She could’ve shot the man on top of him and killed him. 

The teen shook the thought from her mind, remembering when Joel had told her “This isn’t on you Ellie, there’s nothing you could’ve done.” She remembered how long and slow Joel took to say that simple sentence. 

Squeezing her eyes closed, Ellie tried to military crawl to the machete that was almost within arms reach. 

The lodge was almost completely engulfed in flames. The smell of smoke was making it harder to breath and the sting of it was making it harder to see. 

David started laughing again and he knelt down over the teen pinning her down against the ground. “You can try begin‘.” David brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Fuck you.” Ellie twisted away from his grasp. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

David chuckled again and flipped her into her back. The cannibal kept a hand tight around her neck while his over landed on her hip.

Ellie squeezed her eyes closed and felt his hand on her body and reached her arm above her head and felt the handle of the machete against her finger tips. 

David was too busy and focused on the teen under to him to notice how close she was too grabbing the knife, he had a hand under her hoodie and jacket and Ellie wanted to scream when she felt his hand against her skin on her stomach. 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

Ellie clenched her jaw and wrapped her fingers around the machete handle and while David had his hand in the air to try and touch her hair again, she slashed his wrist stunning the man. 

He cried out in pain and Ellie saw her chance as he fell onto his back. 

The teen straddled his waist and continued to chop him up. Ellie had tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the life in David’s cold eyes fade.

Ellie has killed people in the past, hell she probably killed 50 or more when she was trying to draw them away from Joel. 

But this was different. 

When she looked at David, complete hatred over came her body. She has never wanted to kill anyone more in her life. 

And finally here she was, stabbing him countless times to the point where you couldn’t even tell he was human from the shoulders up. 

“Ellie!” 

Ellie was to focused on beating David to a bloody pulp to notice Joel yelling at her. 

“Ellie!” Joel wrapped his arms around the young girl and kneel down on the ground. “That’s enough-“

“Don’t touch me!” She screamed. “Don’t fucking touch me-“ She was hitting at Joel’s arms and chest. 

“Hey! It’s me.” Joel held her upper arms and pulled her away from David’s body. “It’s me- it’s Joel!”

Ellie’s body went stiff in his arms, “Joel?” 

Joel nodded whipping tears off the teen’s cheeks, “It’s me kid.”

Ellie instantly wrapped her arms around Joel’s chest tightly and curled against him. “He tried too... he tried too-“

“Oh baby girl.” Joel just hugged her tighter. He saw what happened. David on top of her squeezing her throat and touching her, seeing that made his blood boil. 

“He tried too-“ Ellie sobbed into his chest. 

“Shhh.” Joel smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. 

There was a moment of silence between them, Joel looked over the teen’s shoulder and saw why remained of David.

He noticed that Ellie had cut off his hands and chopped them up and he saw the machete sticking out of his smashed skull. 

Joel felt tears starting to form in his own eyes, he’s never see Ellie like this and it scared him. He never wanted her to be hurt, that being physically or mentally. And most of all sexually. He gripped her jacket tighter, all Joel wanted was for her to be safe, she was to pure for this horrible world they lived in. 

He had no idea how she did it. 

Kept a smile on her face and always had a joke or story. 

Ellie was special.

Ellie was different. 

Ellie was perfect. 

She reminded him of Sarah. 

Ellie cried into Joel’s chest for what felt like an eternity. He wanted so desperately to protect her from the rest of the world. 

The thing that Joel feared most was loosing her. He had already lost one daughter, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to loose another one. 

“It’s okay now.” Joel leaned his head on top of her’s. “I got you. I got you.”

Tears started falling from Joel’s cheeks, they dropped onto Ellie’s jacket and the dotted the floor. He had to get them both out of here. 

Joel didn’t pull back from her until she had stopped crying loudly, and until he felt her heart beat slow to a somewhat normal pace. When he did pull back, he made sure it was slow. “Are you hurt?”

Ellie shook her head. 

“Can you walk?”

She nodded once after she whipped the tears from her cheeks. 

“C’mon baby girl.” Joel said quietly helping her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her hip and held her shaking hand on his other. “Let’s get you home.”

Ellie was numb. 

All she could remember was Joel helping her out of the back of the burning lodge and they went all the way back to the home they were staying in. 

When they passed the spot where Callus was, Joel wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly and watched as she started crying again. 

“Callus.” She whispered. 

“C’mon,” Joel started down the rocks “he helped us a lot. Callus earns a proper goodbye.” 

Ellie followed and wrapped her arms around herself. “Crazy how much an animal can mean you to ya huh?” She whispered staring down at the dead horse. 

Joel just hummed in response. He knelt down and closed Callus’ eyes and rubbed his neck up and down a few times before giving him a pat and standing back up. 

“No horse we come across is ever gonna replace you Callus.” Ellie knelt on her knees in the snow and put her hand over his gunshot wound. 

She stayed there, for a long long time. 

Joel just kept his hands in his pockets and didn’t rush her. He knew it was out of character for him to do, but in Ellie’s state... she needed this. 

“Thank you.” Joel heard her whisper, but didn’t catch what else she had said to Callus. 

Ellie closed her eyes and ran her hand down his nose one last time before giving him a kiss and getting to her feet. Her knees were screaming in pain but she ignored it as she turned back towards Joel. 

“Just know if I could carry him we’d give him a property goodbye.” Joel followed after her. 

He watched as Ellie nodded. “I just hope he wasn’t in pain for to long after I left him.”

.

Joel kept his eyes glued on Ellie. He had woken in the middle of the night and couldn’t fall back to sleep for the life of him. 

He had heard sniffling from the mattress that he slept on when he was still healing from Salt Lake City. Ellie was curled into a tight ball under the thin blanket that was covering her. 

Joel wanted to go and hug her to tight and tell her that he wasn’t going to leave her side ever again and that he was going to protect her from the rest of the world... 

But, at the same point the last thing he wanted to do was lie to her. 

Joel only closed his eyes and sighed softly to himself turning on his side away from the teen and tried to block out her sniffles. He needed rest because he was going to get them as far away from this place as possible. 

When she stopped crying, Ellie sighed and picked at the lint balls in the mattress until she left a pile on the cold ground next to the mattress. 

.

Joel laid another log in the fire and flipped the fresh rabbit meat Ellie buried in the snow to keep it cold a the day before. 

Who knew their lives could change so much in 24 hours?

When the meat was cooked Joel got to his feet and left the meat on the heat and headed down to the basement to wake Ellie.

“Hey.” Joel called as he was on the last step. “C’mon Ellie, get up-“

“I’m up.” She called, in a more annoyed tone then Joel was used too. 

Joel nodded and saw her pulling on her backpack, “Foods ready up there, go on get somethin’ in ya.”

Ellie tied her hair back in her usual ponytail and zipped her jacket up to under her chin.

Joel smiled, he remembered when Sarah used to do that when she was cold. “Warm up by the fire kiddo.”

Ellie nodded and past Joel but avoided looking at him, he could see the bags and purple marks under her eyes.

Joel did a final sweep of the basement, he found a knife (which you could never have to many of) and thought about bringing the blanket with him, but couldn’t fit it in his bag. 

He looked around the basement and smiled to himself, it would always amaze him how Ellie managed to keep him alive all those months when he was dying. 

They sat in silence together, Joel crafting and counting the supplies they had.

“We’ve got enough matches to last us at least a week or two.” Joel breathed out heavily and wrapped them in a piece of cloth and put them in his bag. 

“Then what?” Ellie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand holding the rabbit meat in her hand. 

Joel gave her that “don’t do that to me kid” look, and she turned back to the fire.

When they had finished breakfast and counting and packing their supplies, Ellie followed behind Joel as they left the house they had stayed in for months

”I wish we still had Callus.” Ellie muttered to herself pulling out her small knife and wiping it clean on her thigh. “I’m so stupid.”

.

Ellie pressed the blade of her knife against her left wrist, she bit her lip and held the blade there for a long time before she grit her teeth and pressed down dragging it across her skin.

She never cut before.

But wow, did it feel good.

Ellie made another cut just above the first and closed her eyes as the blood dropped onto the snow, man if Joel saw what she was doing she would be dead.

What the hell did Joel know anyway?

He hadn’t lost like Ellie has, everyone that meant something to her in her life was taken from her.

”You have no idea what loss is.”

Joel’s word from the barn house ranch echoed in her mind.

He was stupid.

Ellie rolled her eyes and looked to the side where Joel was sleeping turned away from her.

Of course Ellie loved Joel, he was the only person that hasn’t left her. The only person that took one look at her bite and hadn’t turned and ran, Joel was family now.

He was smart, but he could also be the biggest idiot Ellie had ever met.

Ellie sighed and leaned her back against the wall of the building that they crawled into via a hole in the wall.

How did life used to be? Before the runners and clickers and boaters and shit? Thinking back to that book Ellie took from the ranch house, was life really that simple? People didn't have to run around always looking over their shoulder for a zombie or a group of assholes that just wanted what was in your backpack?

"So stupid." Ellie muttered. "What's the point of all this bullshit anyway?" She whispered into the darkness as she laid back down again.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT DONE!!!! I had to post cuz I don’t have space left on my phone for notes or anything lmao I’ll update soon


End file.
